White Face
' ' "I need a Heart in order to open it" '''White Face '''is the main antagonist of the game IMSCARED. It is known to take various other forms, such as HER"I have lots of names! One of them is HER", the creator of the game himself"Created by Ivan Zanotti (Maybe that is my name / You see? With just a little, you can do a lot!)", and the playerIn the Grave level, after killing HER, if the player moves before the screen fades to black, then they will be able to see that the one holding the gun was White Face. This might very well mean the protagonist of the game was White Face the whole time. However, it is unknown if this occurs elsewhere.. Appearance White Face is exactly what its name states - a floating white head, the top of which appears to be misshapen. It has a large mouth that is always smiling with a toothy grin, with some teeth missing. It appears to have no nose, as the shape isn't defined and only a pair of nostrils are visible. It has circular, black, hollow eyes, with a scar running from its left eye down its cheek to the edge of its face. It is bald, and has a neck. Behavior White Face displays many different facets of its personality throughout the game. For the most part, it is playful, friendly, and mischevious albeit unpredictable, eerie, and potentially dangerous. It acts as the unreliable narrator of the game, and its demeanor changes as the player progresses through the game. White Face initially starts off as a mysterious entity that wants to trick and mess with the player, crashing their game and playing pranks such as giving the game false endings. After the first fake ending, and by the time the player completes the BURY HER section of the game, White Face becomes more serious and less playful. It speaks to the player about a potentially fake scenario before it became a byte entity, wherein White Face watched a gory event unfold with a member of its family. By this point, White Face is fully aware that the game is nearly finished, and so makes its pleas known to the player to "make the right choice, for it is irreversible". The player soon learns that they are given the option to delete White Face from their computer, or allow it to continue living in the game. Should the player choose to let White Face stay, White Face will show genuine appreciation and affection towards the player, no longer its scary, unpredictable self. Should the player choose however to delete White Face, or attempt to, White Face will suffer a tremendous breakdown and will lash out at the player, becoming violent and hostile. It will call the player out for not listening to its pleas even when it begged, and will repeatedly delete the player from the game to prevent deletion. Upon finding the file "heart.txt", White Face will send one final message to the player, in which its tone is sorrowful and distressed. Trivia * White Face appears in the game Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, as the first "unknown specimen" in the game's endless mode. * Considering the evidence found throughout the game, everyone in the game could be White Face. * In the Grave level, after killing HER, if the player moves, they can see that the protagonist had White Face's appearance; the creator stated that it might be that "Her" was a sort of mask for White Face, and White Face thought it was taking too much of the spotlight so it decided to get rid of it in a sort of "final battle" scene, trying to appease the player. References Category:White Face Category:Incomplete Category:Spoilers